


Blake's Notebook

by Knight_of_the_Smut_Table



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_the_Smut_Table/pseuds/Knight_of_the_Smut_Table
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within Blake's notebook are her secret writings about her innermost desires, and about the one person she loves more than anything. Will she finally get the chance to be with that person? Or will her secrets escape the pages they're written in before she's ready to reveal them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's Notebook

_Your hair as golden as the sun and twice as vibrant…_

_Your violet eyes have the light of the entire world within them…_

_You fight with such passion…_

_It makes me wish…_

"Hey, Blake! Watcha doin'?"

Blake jumped in her seat, slamming her notebook shut with the speed of a… Well, of a cat. "N-nothing! What are you doing here, Ruby?"

"Um… It's the library?" Ruby said obviously. "I came here to study. What were you writing in that book?" Ruby tried to reach for Blake's notebook, but Blake quickly grabbed it and moved out of her reach.

"N-none of your business! I have to go!" And she ran away, out of the library, passing Weiss on her way out.

"Hey, Ruby, why was Blake running out of here so fast?" She asked as she walked up to Ruby.

Ruby put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. She hadn't seen all of what Blake was writing, but she had caught a small glimpse. _Golden hair… Violet eyes… Makes me wish..._ Ruby gasped, putting it together, then squealed in such a high pitch another nearby student's Scroll cracked. "Weiss, our friends are in love!" She squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Whoa, Ruby, calm down! Who's in love now?"

"Blake and Yang! Blake totally loves Yang!"

Weiss stared at Ruby for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Ruby, come on! Blake doesn't…" But then Weiss thought back to all the classes she had caught Blake staring at Yang in. All the times Blake had blushed when Yang congratulated her on a sparring match. All the times she had seen Blake writing in her notebook that she kept far away from prying eyes. "Oh, my God!" Weiss exclaimed. "Blake _is_ in love with Yang!"

"Eeee! I know!" Ruby squealed again. Weiss rolled her eyes. Ruby was such a child, getting this excited over their two friends possibly liking each other. Still, they seemed like they would make a good couple. "We have to get them together!" Ruby exclaimed.

_Oy…_ Weiss knew where this was going, and it wouldn't end well for anyone. Plus, she was sensing that whatever plan Ruby had involved costumes, and Weiss didn't want any part of that. "Weiss, wait!" Ruby ran ahead of Weiss as she quickly tried to get away. "Come on! Please?"

Weiss sighed. "Fine. But only if I don't have to dress up in a ridiculous costume."

"I promise!"

…

"Ruby, you promised!"

Weiss didn't hate Ruby so much for breaking her promise of no costumes so much as she hated herself for not expecting Ruby to break it. She cringed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ruby had dressed her up like a female Cupid: petite wings, a little red sash, a quiver of plastic heart-tipped arrows, and, unfortunately, a diaper.

"I don't know. I think I can definitely pull off the diaper look." Jaune said, admiring himself in the mirror.

"Jaune, that isn't a good thing." Weiss grumbled.

"Focus, you guys! The first message should be getting delivered as we speak, and you two need to deliver yours!"

Yang was busy eating lunch in the dining hall when she noticed that Nora and Ren were standing over her. Yang snorted with laughter into her pudding. "Nice outfits." She said sarcastically.

"Yang Xiao-Long! You are cordially invited to a private dinner with a very special person!" Nora exclaimed excitedly. Nora paused, then elbowed Ren. "Ren! Give her the message!"

"Here you go." Ren said, handing Yang a black envelope.

Yang opened up the envelope and read what it said.

" _Yang,_

_I have admired you from afar for so long. It is time we enjoyed some time alone together. Meet me under the tree in the northeast courtyard tonight for a special date._

_Signed, your secret admirer."_

Meanwhile, Blake was tearing apart Team RWBY's dorm room searching for her missing notebook. "Where is it? Where is it? _Where is it?_ " If anyone saw what was written in it… Especially Yang… Ohh, she just had to find it!

Blake's frantic searching was interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened it and her jaw dropped at the sight of Weiss and Jaune wearing little wings and diapers. "Weiss, what are you-"

"Don't ask. Just read this." Weiss said grumpily, thrusting a yellow envelope at Blake.

Blake took the envelope. It smelled like… But it couldn't be… Was that Yang's perfume? Blake tore open the letter.

" _Hey, beautiful,_

_I've noticed you've been looking my way ever since we met and thought it was high-time I did something about it. Meet me under the tree in the northeast courtyard tonight for a little one-on-one time. It'll be the purr-fect evening._

_Signed, your secret admirer."_

It couldn't be… There was no way! But, then again… The color of the envelope… The scent of her perfume wafting off of it… That stupid pun at the end of the message that still made Blake giggle a little… Blake slammed the door immediately in Weiss and Jaune's faces.

"Well, that was a weird reaction." Jaune remarked. "Think it worked?"

"I hope so," Weiss replied, "because, otherwise, I'm going to kill Ruby for making me wear this outfit for nothing!"

…

Blake approached the tree in the northeast courtyard, more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. She had spent an hour picking out the dress she was wearing. Ruby had been oddly enthusiastic about helping her.

There was still a part of her that made her think that this was all a prank. That some cruel student had found her notebook and had designed this elaborate scheme just to humiliate and hurt her. She still didn't know where her notebook had gone, but she was about to find out.

Blake finally reached the tree to find a scene straight out of one of those romantic comedy movies she liked to make fun of. A table with a checkerboard tablecloth, two chairs, candles, and there, right smack dab in the middle of the table, was Blake's notebook.

Blake froze. It _was_ a prank. She looked around to try and see if there were cameras set up somewhere. It was probably Cardin. He must have broken into Team RWBY's room, stolen Blake's notebook, and somehow gotten Weiss and Jaune to play along in his ruse.

"Hey, Blake!" Blake looked up, her thoughts jarred by the sound of Yang's voice. Yang was walking up to her, wearing her usual attire. Blake sighed with relief. It wasn't a prank. But then what was her notebook doing here?

"Hi, Yang." Blake said nervously, blushing terribly.

Yang smiled. "So, what's going on? Are Lady and the Tramp around here somewhere?" She said, eyeing the setup.

Blake didn't hear her. She still couldn't believe Yang actually came. "I… I got your message." Blake said stupidly.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What message?"

It was as if Blake had been punched in the gut. If Yang hadn't sent her that message… It was a prank after all. Blake's eyes darted to her notebook on the table. If Yang saw what was in it…

Yang saw Blake looking at the notebook on the table. "What's this?" She said, picking up the notebook.

"No!" Blake ran forward, but Yang held her back with one hand as she leafed through the notebook.

"' _Your hair as golden as the sun and twice as vibrant… Your violet eyes have the light of the entire world within them… You fight with such passion… It makes me wish you could see how I feel for you…'_ Man, Blake, get a load of this stuff! Looks like some dude has a crush on me! Figures." She tossed the notebook back on to the table. "Well, whoever wrote that sounds pretty sweet. Sure would have loved to meet the guy."

"You have."

Yang turned to Blake in surprise. "I have? Cool! Who is it?"

Blake turned away from Yang. "N-never mind. It's… It's stupid. I have to go." She tried to walk away, but Yang grabbed her arm, causing a sweet sensation to run up Blake's spine.

"Come on, Blake! Tell me who wrote that stuff! Please?"

It took Blake a few moments to work up the courage to say. "It's me. I'm… I really like you, Yang." Yang was stunned. She let go of Blake's arm. "I know that you probably want to laugh at me, or something, but I don't want to hide my feelings any longer. Yang, I-"

She was silenced by a kiss. The kiss that Blake had waited for ever since she had met Yang. When Yang pulled away, she was smiling. "You… You kissed me…" Blake breathed.

"Yeah." Yang said. "I… Guess I've always kinda liked you too." Yang turned back to look at the setup under the tree. "So, you set all this up for me?"

"Actually, I have no idea who did that."

Yang grinned. "Good. Otherwise, I would've thought you didn't know me at all."

"Huh?" Yang walked back to the table and removed the tablecloth, setting it out on the ground. "Yang, what are you-" Yang threw her jacket in Blake's face. Blake lifted it off her head to see that Yang was also removing her shirt. "Yang! What are you doing?!"

Yang threw her shirt on the ground and approached Blake. Blake had to try with all her willpower not to stare at Yang's perfect, bare breasts as Yang reached around and unlaced the back of Blake's dress. "I've never exactly been the type of girl to enjoy 'traditional' dates." She said as Blake's dress fell to the floor. "I prefer dates that are more… Impulsive." Yang stepped back and admired Blake's body, which Blake was trying to shyly cover with her hands. "You really do have a great body." Yang said, her face flushed.

"Th-thanks." Blake mumbled shyly. "I… I like yours too." Wow, that sounded dumb. But Yang just smiled. She embraced Blake and kissed her passionately. Blake's eyes widened as Yang's hand found her dripping pussy, rubbing it gently. "Aah… Yang…" Blake moaned quietly.

Yang stopped and walked back to the spread-out tablecloth, lying down and patting the spot next to her. "Let's move it over here." She said. "We wouldn't want to get dirty rolling around on the ground."

Blake rushed over and started kissing Yang's neck, moving down to her breasts and gently licking her nipples. Blake's rough, cat-like tongue only made it feel better. "Aah! Yeah, keep going!" Yang moaned, quickly taking off her pants too. Blake moved down to Yang's dripping pussy, licking just around it a little before diving right in. "Aaaah! Oh, Blake! Yes!" Yang moaned as Blake lapped at her pussy. "Ohhh! So good!" Blake started playing with Yang's clit with her tongue, and Yang's back arched as she came hard.

Yang sat up, panting as Blake wiped her face clean. "Your turn." Yang said with a smile. She tackled Blake to the ground, diving right into her pussy with her tongue. Blake moaned and rubbed her breasts for more pleasure as Yang ate her out. It had been so long for her, but it felt even better now that she was with Yang.

"Aaah! Yang!" Blake moaned. "Aah! I'm gonna cum!"

"Give me all you got." Yang said, moving her tongue even faster as Blake climaxed. "You still got any left in you?" Yang asked.

Blake was nearly out of breath, but nodded. Yang positioned her body so that she was scissoring with Blake. They both moaned and groaned as they rubbed their pussies against each other. "Aah! It's just like I always dreamed it would be!" Blake moaned.

"I'm glad you're pleased." Yang replied, panting hard. "Ohhh! Blake, are you getting close yet?"

"I'm almost there!" She replied.

"Aaaaah! Cum with me!" Yang moaned. Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs from pleasure as they each climaxed. When they had both finished, they cuddled together on the tablecloth, their naked bodies close together, both panting hard. "That was amazing!" Yang panted.

"I just hope nobody heard us." Blake said with a giggle.

"Aw, let 'em hear us." Yang said. "'Cause we're gonna be doing a lot more of that now!"

Blake smirked. "Are you ready to go again, then?"

Yang returned the smile. "You know it!"

And as the two of them continued their special night together, Blake's notebook remained on the table, it's pages wide open. Blake didn't care who saw the writings inside of it now, because all those wishes in that notebook had finally come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding an extra White Rose smut chapter to this. Let me know if that's something you'd want to see


End file.
